Utakata Hanabi
by Arikko Kiyoshi
Summary: Tangisan Rin akhirnya pecah,setelah semua kenangan tentang Len kembali menari-nari dalam pikrannya.Rasa sesal yang lama tak terobati itupun kembali berkecamuk dalam hati begitu dahsyatnya hingga berhasil membuatku terisak dalam pikiran yang tak berujung.


Utakata Hanabi

Judul fic ini saya ambil dari lagu Supercell,karena saya sangat suka sekali lagunya yang berjudul Utakat Hanabi,musiknya yang mellow dan liriknya yang 'Jeebb' menyentuh hati itulah yang membuat saya terinspirasi untuk membuat fic ini.

Karena saya masih newbie disini,mungkin masih banyak kesalahan penulisan dalam cerita ini,jadi mohon bantuannya ya para senpai^^

Disclaimer :

Vocaloid

© Yamaha Crypton

Gadis berpita putih itu keluar dari rumahya sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih dan kuning,lalu ia meletakan bunga itu dikeranjang sepada yang sudah terparkir dihalaman depan rumahnya,gadis manis itu menaiki sepedanya,perlahan ia mulai mengayuh sepeda itu hingga melaju.

"Rin-chan!"

Gadis itu berhenti mengayuh sepadanya dan menoleh melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat mirip dengannya itu,keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mengunjungi, kan,nii-chan?"

"Oh,aku sih tidak jangan terlalu malam,nanti kita bisa ketinggal lihat kembang api"

"hehehe,iya aku aku juga akan mengajak Len untuk melihatnya,dia sangat suka kembang api"

"Ah,terserah kau saja,deh"

"Nii-chan,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Yo! Hati-hati,Rin"

Lelaki bernama Rinto itu melambaikan tangan pada adik perempuannya, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada kakaknya Rin kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah seorang pemuda bermana Len tersebut.

Ya,seminggu sekali atau lebih tepatnya setiap hari minggu Rin akan mengunjungi rumah Len yang hanya berjarak 2 KM dari memberhentikan laju sepedanya disebuah taman kemudian turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan kearah ayunan tua yang berada ditaman duduk diatas ayunan itu sembari memejamkan matanya,mencoba menikmati suasana taman yang saat itu sedang sangat suka sekali dengan taman ini,begitu juga dengan sering sekali bermain disini saat masih kecil,dan sekarang taman ini pun menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka.

Flashback

"Len,maaf kan -gara aku kau jadi tidak bisa melihat kembang api" Ucap gadis kecil berpita putih,yang sedang duduk diatas ayunan taman.

"Tidak apa-apa,lagipula kalau Rin tidak ikut,pesta kembang apinya tidak akan lebih suka disini,bermain ayunan ditaman yang sepi dan hanya berdua dengan Rin" Ucap anak lelaki berkuncir yang sedari tadi mengayunkan ayunan yang dinaiki oleh gadis berpita putih itu.

"Len berkata seperti itu agar aku tidak menangis kan? Aku tahu Len sangat suka kembang api" Ucap Rin,dengan suara serak dan nyaris tak terdengar,matanya berkaca-kaca sambil akhirnya cairan bening itu meluncur dengan mulus dari berhenti mengayunkan ayunan itu,kemudian ia membalikan tubuh Rin,dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Sudahlah, masih ada tahun depan" Len menghapus cairan bening yang keluar dari mata Rin dengan jarinya "jangan menangis"

"hiks hiks,gara-gara penyakit ini,tousan dan kaasan tidak mengizinkanku melihat kembang api,mereka aku ingin sekali melihatnya apalagi jika bersama Len"

"Rin,mereka tidak demi kebaikanmu,mereka tidak mau kalau kau kaget saat mendengar bunyi kembang api,kalau kau kaget nanti dadamu akan terasa sakit lagi" Ucap Len dengan lembut,ia kembali mengayunkan ayunan itu,namun kali ini lebih pelan.

"kau benar,tapi apa suatu saat aku bisa melihat kembang api secara langsung?" Ucap Rin,yang baru saja menghentikan tangisannya.

"tentu saja bisa, aku yang akan membawamu untuk melihatnya"

"janji?"Rin mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Len

"janji" Len menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Rin

Mendengar ucapan Len,Rin langsung turun dari ayunan yang dinaikinya dan iapun memeluk Len dengan erat dan Len membalas pelukan itu.

"te-terimakasih Len,aku tidak akan melupakan janjimu!"

Endflashback

Rin turun dari ayunan,setelah ia mengenang masa-masa kecilnya bersama Len ditaman ,taman itu semakin membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan ia kembali melajukan sepadanya.

Rin berhenti lagi,ia melihat sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat besar dan didepan gerbangnya tertulis nama sekolah tersebut 'VOCA GAKUEN',sekolah itu adalah tempat dirinya dan Len meimbah ilmu dari sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah terus memandangi sekolah itu dari luar gerbang,ia tersenyum saat mengingat tentang sahabat-sahabatnya,Miku,Kaito,Gumi,Luka dan Len,mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengan Rin,saat masih sekolah Rin berpikir bahwa ia sangat beruntung karena selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat baik Miku,Kaito,Gumi,Luka dan Gakupo telah menemukan jalan dan tujuannya masing-masing,setelah lulus dari Voca Gakuen,tidak seperti dirinya,yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain,jika tidak ada Len dan kelima sahabatnya itu,mungkin ia tak tahu harus bagaimana melayangkan pandangannya kearah atap sekolahnya,dulu itu adalah tempat dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul saat jam istirahat dan juga tempat paling aman untuk membolos saat jam pelajaran dia benar-benar merindukan saat itu,saat mereka tertawa bersama,saat mereka dihukum bersama karena ketahuan membolos diatap,saat mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama yang ujung-ujungnya malah jadi bermain game,saat mereka mencontek pada Gumi(yang paling pintar diantara mereka) sewaktu ulangan dan masih banyak lagi berjuta kenangan di Voca Gakuen yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Kini pandangan Rin tertuju pada sebuah toko ice cream yang terletak tepat disamping gedung sekolahnya yang dulu,ya itu adalah toko ice cream langganannya dan sepulang sekolah mereka selalu mampir ke toko ini,mereka mengetahui jika rasa ice cream ditoko ini sangat enak dari pakarnya sendiri,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito si maniak ice tempat ini juga menjadi saksi bisu cinta abadi antara dirinya dan Len.

Flashback

Musim panas dihari minggu saat itu benar-benar terik seakan matahari terus membakar bumi tanpa belas mendinginkan tenggorokan,Rin dan Len memutuskan untuk membeli ice cream ditoko yang berada disampin sekolah mereka.

"Aku suka sekali banana float!" Ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu sambil bersiap untuk melahap ice cream banana float extra jumbo yang baru saja dipesannya.

"kenapa sih,kau suka sekali dengan pisang itu kan tidak enak" Ucap Rin,sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya,kelihatannya ia cemburu dengan banana float yang sedang dilahap oleh Len.

"Rin,kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pisang itu kekasihku" Ucap Len dengan mulut berlumuran ice cream,Rin semakin terlihat kesal sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan ice cream orange float favoritnya.

"ternyata cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan,Len lebih menyukai pisang dari pada aku" Ungkap Rin,seketika itu juga Len terkejut,dan dengan refleks menjatuhkan sendok ice cream yang ia menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya,aku memang tidak menyukaimu"

Mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca,setelah mendengar jawaban Len atas pengakuannya.

"Ke-kenapa? apa itu artinya Len membenciku?" Ucap Rin dengan suara serak.

"tidak bukan begitu,aku tidak menyukai Rin karena AKU MENCINTAI RIN!" Len berteriak hingga seluruh pengunjung di toko itupun memperhatikan mereka,namun Len tidak mempedulikannya,ia melihat wajah Rin semakin memerah.

"L-Len?" Rin memanggil nama Len dengan suara serak,sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar menangis dan Len langsung memeluknya,lalu menghapus air matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berhenti berpelukan,tiba-tiba saja Rin memegangi dadanya,wajah yang terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"Rin,kau tak apa?" Len panik saat ia melihat raut wajah tak berkta apa-apa yang terdengar dari bibirnya adalah rintihan kesakitan,namun ia tahu kalau penyakit jantung Rin kambuh lagi,jantung Rin memang sangat lemah maka dari itu ia tak boleh merasa terlalu lelah,terlalu bahagia,terlalu terkejut atau mengalami sesuatu yang membuat kerja jantungnya semakin langsung menggendong Rin dan membawanya pulang ke rumah,Len merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat penyakit Rin kambuh lagi.

Endflashback

Rin kembali tersenyum saat mengenang masa-masa itu,saat dirinya dan Len menjadi sepasang kekasih,andai ia bisa mengulang masa-masa ia kembali mengayuh sepdanya,rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan Len.

Akhirnya Rin sampai didepan gerbang rumah Len,ia memarkirkan sepedanya didepan gerbang itu,kemudian ia masuk dan berjalan mencari tempat dimana Len akan menunggunya. Rinpun akhirnya menemukan Len,lalu ia langsung meletakan bunga mawar yang dibawanya itu di depan batu nisan bertuliskan 'RIP Kagamine Len'

"Len,apa kabar? aku kesini ingin membawa kabar bahagia untukmu"

Rin duduk disamping makam Len,ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan air matanya.

"Bulan depan,aku akan menikah dengan kami berdua akan berencana untuk pindah ke Inggris" Ucap Rin,yang mulai meneteskan butiran bening dari matanya.

"A-aku ini cengeng sekali ya?" Rin menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mengajariku tentang arti cinta yang sebenarnya,kau sudah terlalu banyak mengisi kenangan dalam hidupku,dan aku takkan pernah bisa melupakanmu" Air mata Rin kembali meluncur dengan mulus dipipinya.

"Aku tahu,aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi namun cintamu akan tetap abadi,karena kau akan selalu ada disini" ucap Rin sambil memegangi dadanya,memberikan gambaran bila Len akan selalu ada dalam dirinya,karena kini jantung Len ada dalam tubuh Rin.

"Sekali lagi,terimakasih adalah cinta pertamaku"

Flashback

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu namun dihalaman belakang sekolah yang sepi ,masih terlihat 2 orang murid,yang jika dilihat sekilas seperti anak kembar,namun kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan lelaki dan murid perempuan itu sedang duduk di kursi panjang berwarna murid lelaki sepertinya sedang sibuk dalam dunia game yang kini berada digenggamannya,sementara si murid perempuan terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,raut wajah terlihat gusar dan berkali-kali ia menggeser posisi duduknya,sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Len?"

"Ada apa,Rin?" Len menghentikan kegiatan main gamenya sejenak,ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

"A-aku..aku..aku ingin kita putus!"

"A-apa?!"

Len terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin,hingga P.S.P yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan pecah seketika.

"kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Aku serius,Len"

Len terdiam,suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"kenapa,Rin? Kau bosan denganku? Kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi? Hah?" Mata Len mulai terasa panas,ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"tidak, tidak benar!"

"kalau itu tidak benar,lantas..untuk apa kau ingin kita putus?!" Ucap Len dengan suara tinggi,membuat Rin sedikit tersentak.

"L-Len a-aku masih mencintaimu,dan sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu tapi.." Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya,membuat Len semakin bingung.

"tapi apa?"

" tousan dan kaasan sudah menjodohkan ku dengan seseorang" Ucap Rin dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar,ia menundukan kepalanya berusaha untuk tak menatap wajah Len karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

Hati Len terasa seperti tertohok oleh sebuah katana, tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melampiaskan ini tak pernah terterlintas dibenaknya jika ia harus kehilangan Rin,ya walaupun Rin masih sangat mencintainya namun cepat atau lambat ia harus melepaskan pujaan hatinya itu,dan suatu hari pasti akan tiba waktunya dimana Rin akan berhenti mencintainya lagi.

"ke-kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang,Rin?" Lirih Len

"maafkan aku,sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak ingin berpisah aku tak bisa melawan tousan dan kaasan,mereka telah menjodohkan ku dengan..dengan.." Rin kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya,ia bingung kalimat apa lagi yang harus dirangkainya untuk mewakili perasaannya itu.

"dengan siapa?" Len mulai tak sabar.

"dengan seseorang yang selama ini...kita kenal dengan baik!"

"maksudmu apa,Rin? Aku mengenal seseorang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu?"

Rin tak berkata apapun,ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa dia?"

"di-dia sahabat baik kita"

"iya,siapa namanya?"

"Ka-kaito"

"Shion Kaito?"

Sekali lagi Rin hanya mengangguk.

"mengapa bisa?"

"a-aku juga tidak tahu, yang ku dengar dari nii-chan,tousan dan kaasan ku adalah sahabat lama orangtua Kaito ,dan mereka berjanji jika aku dan Kaito sudah tumbuh besar,maka mereka akan menjodohkan kami"

Suasana heningpun kembali menyelimuti halaman belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi itu,semilir angin sesekali meniupkan rambut blonde mereka.

"Len,sepertinya hubungan ini hanya akan membuatku sakit. Dan akan semakin sakit,begitu juga aku,kuharap kau bisa menerima keputusn ini" Ucap Rin yang pada akhirnya meninggalkan Len yang masih mematung selama sepersekian berusaha mengejar Rin,hingga sampai depan gerbang sekolah,sayang gadis itu telah mengilang di telan kepadatan Jalan. Satu hal yang Len ketahui bahwa pada saat yang terakhir Ia melihat sebutir air mata mengalir lagi di pipi gadis itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun Len masih berada di taman,tempat favoritnya bersama Menunduk lesu di bawah remang-remang lampu taman itu. Len bisa merasakan ponselnya bergetar, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ponsel itu bergetar lagi dan ia masih mengabaikannnya. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya ponsel itu bergetar lagi, ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaketnya, itu dari Miku.

"Moshi-moshi" jawabnya malas.

"Moshi-moshi Len-kun, apa itu kau?" suara Miku terdengar bergetar dan Len bisa tahu bahwa ia sedang khawatir.

"Ada apa Miku-chan?"

"Segera datang ke rumah sakit, Rin ada disini,penyakitnya kambuh lagi,sekarang ia sedang kritis,dia terus-menerus memanggil namamu" Suara Miku terdengar seperti sedang menangis.

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang,kalian sirumah sakit apa?"

"Crypton Hostpital,cepat datang, membutuhkanmu!"

Tanpa pikir panajang lagi Len,Langsung menaiki sepedanya yang terparikir didepan taman sakit yang dimaksud oleh Miku jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari taman sehingga Len berpikir jika ia bisa menjangkaunya menggunakan melajukan sepedanya sekencang mungkin,keringatpun mulai bercucuran ada apapun yang ia pikirkan kecuali Rin,Rin dan Rin. Saat Len akan menyeberang jalan raya,ia tak memperhatikan jika lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna terus melajukan sepedanya hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil Jeep yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat kearahnya.

Dan tabrakanpun tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Sirine ambulans yang memekakan telinga itu akhirnya berhenti berbunyi,ketika mobil ambulans terparkir di depan gedung rumah sakit besar bertuliskan'Ctypton Hospital' empat orang lelaki berbaju serba putih keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan segera membuka pintu seorang pemuda terbaring lemah disebuah ranjang dorong dengan tubuh berlumuran darah,dengan keadaan setengah sadar,ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi,kini ia mulai merasakan malaikat maut sudah berada ,pemuda pemuda itu adalah Len.

Keempat perawat itu kemudian membawa Len ke ruang didepan pintu UGD seorang dokter muda berambut coklat dan tiga orang suster langsung membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu,untuk diberikan pertolongan.

"Do-dok-ter to-long be-berikan j-jantung-ku p-pada seseorang ber-nama Rin Kawaguchi,di-dia sa-ngat -sekarang d-dia di-rawat di-si-ni"

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Len bisa berbicara dengan dokter dokter bernama Meito itu pun mengangguk,ia tahu jika nyawa pemuda ini tidak akan tertolong benar saja,beberapa detik kemudian Len baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

End Flashback.

Tangisan Rin akhirnya pecah,setelah semua kenangan tentang Len kembali menari-nari dalam sesal yang lama tak terobati itupun kembali berkecamuk dalam hati dahsyatnya hingga berhasil membuatku terisak dalam pikiran yang tak berujung. Andaikan ia tak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Len,mungkin saat ia Len masih berada disampingnya,dan menepati janjinya untuk melihat kembang api bersama.

Tiba-tiba Rin mersakan seperti ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya,kemudian ia menoleh

"Len!"

Rin refleks menyebutkan nama itu,mungkin ia terbawa mengira jika orang itu adalah Len,yang mungkin masih ternyata bukan

"Kaito-kun? Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku disini?" Tanya Rin,sambil menghapus jejak air matanya.

"kakak ipar yang memberi tahuku" Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut pada Rin.

Kaito duduk disebelah Rin,lalu ia menggenggam tangan calon istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Len-kun, kabarmu? Aku harap kau bahagia disana" ucap Kaito sambil mengusap batu nisan makam sahabatnya itu.

"kau tahu,aku mencintai gadis yang berada disampingku aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya sampai tiba waktunya aku menyusulmu"

Rin langsung memeluk Kaito,ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan kesedihannya yang semakin memumuncak mengusap-usap kepala Rin dengan lembut dan mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Len,aku yakin kau pasti setuju jika aku menjaga, bisa mempercayakanku,karena aku ini tolong restui kami" Ucap Kaito sambil menunduk didepan makam Len.

Kaito melirik jam tangannya,waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Rin,ayo kita ke Hanabi Matsuri*,kau tidak mau ketinggalan melihat kembang api nya kan?"

Raut wajah Rin langsung berubah lalu ia tersenyum lebar,ketika mendengar kata 'kembang api'.

"Hmm..tapi aku kurang puas jika hanya melihatnya saja,aku ingin menyalakannya,aku ingin membuat letusan kembang api yang sangaaaaattt indah,agar Len senang saat melihatnya"

"Hahaha,itu ide yang kita ke Hanabi Matsuri,lalu kita beli kembang api yang banyak dan kita nyalakan bersama-sama"

"Asyikkk! Ayo kita sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kembang api!" Rin menarik lengan Kaito

"Tapi,kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dengan Yukata**.Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik jika mengenakannya" Kaito tersenyum pada Rin dan seketika wajah Rin langsung bersemu merah.

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan pemakaman itu,sambil bergandengan tangan diiringi dengan suara letusan kembang api yang berasal dari sungai yang tak jauh dari pemakaman itu,lalu kedua sejoli itu menoleh kearah sumber suara letusan kembang api.

"Uwaa..indah sekali"ucap kaito terkagum-kagum saat memandangi kembang api itu.

"Itu sebabnya aku dan Len sangat suka dengan kembang api" Rin tersenyum bahagia,lalu kaito merangkul pundaknya,ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin,sangat dekat,hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan mereka menikmati ciuman termanis itu dibawah dentuman kembang api.

THE END

Hanabi Matsuri* : Festival kembang api yang dilaksanakan pada saat musim panas di dilaksanakannya festival ini adalah sebagai perayaan untuk mendoakan penduduk yang meninggal akibat epidemi kolera dan kelaparan besar pada tahun 1732.

Yukata** : Yukata merupakan kimono non formal yang biasa digunakan untuk menggantikan kimono sesungguhnya disaat terdapat acara non Yukata sudah menjadi pakaian wajib ketika Hanabi Matsuri berlangsung.

REVIEW?


End file.
